


Sparkles and Fur: Snapshots of a Stage Show

by kaminikaku



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Endless Shock off to the US, and Dream Boys not scheduled to run in late 2010, Johnny has commissioned a new show: Sparkles and Fur. It's a drama, a love story, a story about hope, friendship and finding your soulmate. Who better to play the lead roles than Koyama Keiichiro and Kato Shigeaki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of the 2010 News Ficcon exchange on lj for ljuser wrenne25. There is a lot of mocking of the vampire and werewolf genre...although it is all in good fun. And there is am omake in the next chapter.

The first mail came in just as Shige was getting ready to barricade himself into his dark room, and start developing backstage photos from their LIVE Dome concerts.

Kei → Did you get a message from management about a meeting tomorrow?

Shige → No. Who from? What about?

Kei → Nakagawa-san. He said that he needed to see both me and you tomorrow at 11, because there was an opportunity.

Shige → I haven't seen anything. What opportunity?

Kei → I'll let you know if I hear anything. See you at 11 tomorrow.

Shige switched his phone off and entered the darkroom, a sense of anticipation and worry running through him. Opportunity – he wondered what it could be!

**

Nakagawa, the junior manager assigned to NEWS, was practically bouncing on his seat, he was so excited. Koyama and Shige quickly moved towards the table, and they were barely seated before he started talking.

“I am so glad to see you both today. I have been hoping that I would get a chance to tell you about this, and I am so happy that you two are being given this opportunity. It's amazing how perfect a fit you will be for both of these roles. You both have stage acting experience, you both have been lead actors, you get along well with each other, and you work well together. It's perfect!”

Koyama smiled and asked quietly, “Could we please have some more details on this opportunity? We are a bit confused.”

Nakagawa reached into his briefcase and with a flourish, two neatly bound scripts were handed to the intended lead actors. They were thick, bound in glossy black paper and the name of the show was emblazoned across the front in huge gold letters.

Sparkles and Fur.

Shige and Koyama shared a look.

This did not bode well, even for a Johnnys production.

Across the table, Nakagawa grinned in triumph and enthusiasm, something he did not notice was totally lacking in the underwhelmed News members' reactions.

“Ah,” said Koyama eloquently.

“Perhaps you could give us a summary?” asked Shige.

“It's perfect. The managers have been arguing for months to get this project for their group. It's a play about two people, who are lost and alone and in many ways excluded from their worlds. They have secrets, and hopes and dreams, and when they meet each other, they have to find a way to truly see each other and to follow their dream of a world where everyone can belong. So, it's about loneliness, alienation, hope, friendship, loss, love and following your dreams. The script was actually suggested by the director, and Shige you will be happy to hear that Sabu-san has agreed to direct this play.”

Shige nodded, slightly hopeful that if Sabu-san was involved ...

“You two will be playing the lead roles. One of the reasons why the managers have all been arguing about this project is because it will really showcase the acting talents and group solidarity of the members chosen. Arashi's manager argued that only Ninomiya and Satoshi were suitable, Kanjani 8 argued that it should be Yasuda and Shibutani, we had to band together and claim it was unfair to consider both Kinki Kids members or Tackey and Tsubasa for the roles as their bond is already strong.” He tapped his nose. “We were lucky that all the Hey Say Jump kids were too young, KAT-TUN's manager could not decide between pushing for Takana and Kamenashi or Ueda and Nakamaru so he left his run too late, and we almost got rolled by Tokio and V6's managers who suggested we team up Nagase and Sakamoto, but in the end, we won! The title roles are yours. We agreed that in the end, you two were the only ones with the acting talent, background and strength to pull this thing off. Plus you had the time.”

Shige's ears pricked up at the words title roles, and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as he glanced once more at the words on the cover of his script.

“Sparkles and Fur?” Koyama asked.

Nakagawa nodded, his pleased smile as bright as summertime fireworks. “Yes, yes. The script writer has tapped into the enthusiasm being shown regarding the Supernatural world - Twilight, True Blood, Harry Potter … and you all know how well those Team Edward and Team Jacob t-shirts have been selling in Harajuku. At the moment, there is nothing quite so popular as vampires and werewolves, so we are very lucky that the author has found a way to capture what made Twilight so successful and translate it into this love story. So we will be tapping into that popularity, and riding that wave of enthusiasm all the way to sold out shows and just maybe ... additional shows across Japan. You two will embody the spirit of vampires and werewolves, and with the anticipation of the new Twilight movie, and the popularity of the last one, we hope to build on that fanbase and help tide them over.”

“I … see,” Koyama shared a puzzled glance with Shige. “I thought that one of the reasons why Twilight was so popular was because readers put themselves into the position of Bella, and experienced everything through her eyes.”

His smile slowly died, and Koyama felt oddly guilty, like he had kicked a puppy. “This is a Johnnys vehicle, inspired by the Twilight craze. It is not a recreation; that would be like saying Dream Boys is a retelling of Rocky. We are not redoing Twilight, Koyama-kun. That would require a female in the lead role, and we will not allow that to happen, for obvious reasons.”

“So, there is no lead female role in this play?” Shige asked calmly.

Nakagawa nodded.

“And we are playing the title roles?”

Nakagawa nodded again.

“And it is a love story?”

Nakagawa nodded for the third time. “As I said, it's perfect for the two of you.”

Koyama and Shige shared a look.

“Let me guess. Sparkles is the vampire, and Fur is the werewolf?”

“Correct.”

Shige buried his head in his hands, as Koyama asked with a slight edge in his voice, “My turn! Am I the vampire, and Shige the werewolf?”

Nakagawa smiled. “Isn't it perfect?”

“Perfect,” Koyama echoed sharing a glance of disbelief with Shige.

“Well I'll leave you two to read through the script. Sabu-san has left both of you character notes as well. I think you will find the story line to be quite engaging, they tried to make it a bit different to the usual Johnny's show ...”

“Is there a scene in the middle of the second act where I run away to join the circus?” Shige asked.

Nakagawa frowned. “No.”

“Do any of us have to box?” Koyama asked.

Nakagawa scowled. “No.”

“Do we have to roller skate in a huge finale?”

“Not in a huge finale, no. Please just read the script and we can talk about it later.” Nakagawa looked a little crestfallen. “I thought you would be more excited.”

Koyama leant across the table, and patted his arm. “We appreciate the opportunity, Nakagawa-san. It's just a surprise. Neither of us have played supernatural creatures before.”

“I know that your previous roles have been rather more serious than this show. I do ask you to remember, though, that Sabu-san is going to direct it. This is an opportunity for both of you to establish yourselves as the stars of this show, and there is every chance that it could be an ongoing show. Dreamboys is not scheduled until late 2011, and remember Endless Shock should be touring next year as well. There is every chance that this show could become the popular stage play of the year. Rehearsals start next week. The show is due to open in three months, at the end of December. Consider this entire show a gift.”

“We should probably read these scripts,” Koyama said.

“Please do so!” Nakagawa bowed and left the room.

Koyama and Shige shared a glance of trepidation, then Shige moved to open his script. Koyama grabbed his wrist to stop him. “I think this will require drinks.”

“Isn't it a bit early for alcohol?”

“I meant coffee,” Koyama stood up, “Any preferences?”

“Something large and hopefully strong, macchiato if you can manage.”

When Koyama returned with two large cups of steaming macchiato, Shige had already read through his character description. “You started without me!” Koyama jokingly held the coffee above his head. “I am not sure you deserve this now ...”

Shige stretched and placed wriggling fingers against his side. “Give me the coffee, or I start tickling.”

Koyama snorted. “You threaten the person holding hot coffee over your head? For some one who has a law degree, you are not that bright today ...”

Shige grinned, “Shut up and give me the coffee, Sparkles.”

Koyama thumped the coffee down on the table, and sat down beside Shige. “Fine, fine. So, what lovely nickname do you have in this thing? If I am Sparkles, you must have one.”

He shrugged. “Nothing sprang out at me in the character description. Apparently, I am Kato Shigeaki a quiet and studious young man who went to University, and studied, would you believe it? Law. Anyway, I am a werewolf by birth, an only child and I have a tragic past. My parents died in a car crash and I was the one driving. I resent being a werewolf, hating the loss of control over my actions and my own body. I lock myself into a secret room every month while I change, and I never let anyone see me. When I am not being a werewolf, apparently I earn money by teaching short courses at the local college. Three weeks of classes, so I can go off a be a werewolf once a month.”

“Poor Shige, a lawyer who does not practice, all alone in the world, and you teach classes to make ends meet. What do you teach?”

“Photography and pottery.”

“Seriously? That is in the script?”

“Well, it's in Sabu-san's character notes. He might have added it in when we were cast.”

“Possibly.” Koyama opened his script, and scanned his own notes. “Apparently I am a vampire; no surprise there. Oh but I am a single solitary vampire who is an outcast among his own kind! I refuse to drink human blood following a tragedy in my youth – ok, so looks like we both have tragic pasts! Ah, here we go I see you and sense something is different about you and follow you around unseen for weeks, before I sign up for your pottery class. We share a bond and I fight against it, but it's too strong to be denied.” Koyama raised an eyebrow. “I sound like a stalker.”

“Well, remember Edward was sneaking into Bella's bedroom to watch her sleep, without her knowledge or permission. I think that would count as stalking and grounds for a restraining order.” Shige smirked. “Maybe we should call you stalker Sparkles.”

Koyama threw a very unimpressed look at him. “Why are you getting out of this so easily?”

Shige snorted. “Somehow, I doubt either of us are getting out of this easy.” He gestured at the script. “Shall we start on the script itself?”

“Let's do it. How bad can it be?”

**

The table was scattered with empty plates and half empty glasses, testimony to a well enjoyed meal. Massu had not seen Koyama and Shige for a few weeks, and had demanded that they all go to dinner. Prying them out of their rehearsal schedule had been interesting, as both had worried that any distraction would put them behind. After a few days of phone tag and excuses that became increasingly weak, Massu had simply arrived at the theatre, and dragged them out to dinner, and demanded to know what their show was like.

Massu chewed his last bite of yaki soba, and swallowed carefully. “Hang on, can you say that again? What's it called, where is it set, and what's the storyline?”

Shige took a long drink of beer, while Koyama repeated himself. “The show is called Sparkles and Fur. It's set in a small town set in the mountains called Cutlery, where it always rains. I am a vampire called Keiichiro who is an outcast among his fellow vampires because I refuse to drink human blood, and I am obsessed with Shige who is a werewolf. Vampires are not allowed to be friends with werewolves and vice versa, but I am ready to break the rules. Shige is upset about being a werewolf and denies his heritage, by locking himself up every month when he turns. Shige teaches night classes, and I sign up for his pottery class. He finally notices me and we become closer and finally share our tragic pasts. Just when you think that we might be happy a young boy goes missing, and suspicion falls on me. I deny it, but the rest of the town is convinced I am guilty. The leader of our vampire clan calls a meeting and demands that I take responsibility for the missing boy, as too many humans are getting suspicious. I refuse, so they force me, and the police arrest me.”

“Hang on. If you are a vampire, and the police don't know that you are a vampire, won't you die when they leave you in a cell where there is direct sunlight?” Massu asked.

“That's the first thing you ask about?” Shige demanded. “How Kei survives bring arrested? What about the whole vampires and werewolves living in secret, or the reason why Kei does not drink blood, or why I teach pottery or ...”

“Quiet, Shige, I want to know.” Massu waved a dismissive hand. “How does that work?”

“Sunlight won't actually kill me. I have to stay out of the sunlight because I sparkle and then people will know I am a vampire.”

“Of course, you sparkle in the sunlight. Just like ... Edward from Twilight. What happens next?”

“I get thrown into jail, and Shige is due to turn into a werewolf that night. He escapes from his usual hideout, and uses his super werewolf powers to track down the missing boy, who is actually one of Shige's photography pupils who wandered up a nearby mountain and broke his leg. Shige brings him back, I am released, and we all live happily ever after.”

“After we have had a final song or three," Shige added.

“Oh, and after Shige and I run away together because now everyone knows for sure that I am a vampire and Shige is a werewolf.”

"Well ... it certainly sounds like they are going all out with the show. The storyline has a bit of everything doesn't it? Drama, romance, danger and how many songs are there all up?"

"At last count, 18. Basically we have a scene with dialogue, and then there is a song. The usual! Although we both have a brand new solo each and there is a new song which is a duet too," Shige replied.

"So you cover the Johnnys back catalogue for rest of the songs?"

Koyama nodded. "We have a bit of something from almost everyone from SMAP and Shounentai onwards. They managed to forget NYC, and the songs don't always fit very logically, although Sabu-san has tried really hard to get some kind of ironic order happening. He managed to match up someone talking about wanting Okonomiyaki with Sukiyanen for example. Most of them are fairly short verse and chorus affairs though, so we are doing them as a nod to the audience," He laughed, "Sometimes they work. We get to do Real Face after we have talked about how we have to hide who we really are and live on the edge ... but having to fit Jetcoaster into a discussion about how Shige and his family were on their way to an amusement part when they were killed in a terrible car crash ... that's a bit harder to pull off."

"Oh," Masu bit his lip and tried not to smile, but lost the battle somewhat. "That's awful."

Shige snatched his beer away from him. "Shut up, it is awful! It's tragic! There I was going to the amusement park with my family and my girlfriend, and then ... they were gone!"

Koyama dropped his fork. "Girlfriend? You never told me that your girlfriend was there too! Oh Shige, that's awful!"

"Oops. I wasn't meant to tell you that. Sabu-san wanted me to keep that bit of information secret until the final week of rehearsals, so that the emotion was more intense. You better forget about that bit."

"Sure! He asked me not to tell you the details about how I had to watch them drain my wife, watch them kill her before they turned me into a vampire, so that's fair.” Koyama smiled.

Shige's eyes widened. “They made you watch your wife die, and then they turned you? That's terrible! No wonder you don't like drinking human blood!”

Massu groaned. “Seriously, you guys are terrible at keeping secrets from each other. Not to mention you have now ruined Sabu-san's plan to make the final week of rehearsals more intense.”

Shige rolled a napkin into a ball and then threw it at Massu, while Koyama protested, “It's acting. We are actors! We can act like we don't know!”

“Why are you so interested anyway?” Shige asked.

“I like the stage shows we put on. You know I always go and see them,” Massu replied.

“Yes I know that, but this is different.” Shige said.

“Well … “ Massu paused for dramatic effect. “Maybe I also have a personal stake in this one. Stake. No pun intended Koyama.”

“In what way?” Shige asked, with narrowed eyes.

“Well, how far into rehearsals are you?”

“About six weeks. We open in two.” Koyama replied.

“And you know everyone in the cast?”

Koyama and Shige shared a look before nodding.

“Everyone?” Massu asked again.

Realisation dawned, and Koyama reached across the table to give Massu an enthusiastic one armed hug. “Are you really?”

Massu nodded, while Shige looked puzzled.

Koyama nudged Shige with his elbow. “Massu is the vampire leader.”

“Just call me King of the Vampires!” Massu grinned, a most unvampire like smile lighting up his face.

“But how? I thought that they were going to alternate members from the senpai groups as a special event ...” Shige said.

“They were. Then Kame-chan asked if he could be part of the show as Dreamboys was not going to be staged this year, and he had his Lost my Way solo all ready to go. Nakagawa-san apparently threw a little bit of a fit, mentioned repeatedly how this was an opportunity for News, and the next thing you know … well I am a Vampire Leader. All fear me and obey!” He flashed a peace sign at Shige.

**

Shige looked at the photos spread out over the table. He had been carefully and diligently recording their preparations and rehearsals, so that the photos could be used in a photobook. Possibly. It was still only a possibility, but if they could manage it ... his photos would be in a book.

Of course, as he was the one behind the camera, there were a lot of photos of Koyama. Reading the script, making coffee, talking to the other cast members, smiling at the camera, dancing, singing, standing beside the piano, laughing, looking out the window, on the train ... wait that one could come out.

Shige pulled the next fourteen photos out of the stack, as they were not appropriate photos for the book – Koyama on the train, Koyama at dinner, Koyama and Shige squished together in front of the camera at karaoke, slightly drunk Koyama being poured into a taxi for the ride to Shige's apartment - even though they were good photos and the fans would love them, they were not appropriate.

Now he was back to Koyama and the other actors blocking scenes, the musical director taking them to task, Sabu-san directing, the choreographer, lines of juniors rehearsing the chorus number ... him sitting beside a pottery wheel, him walking onto stage, a profile shot of him laughing at something Sabu-san had said, him and Koyama laughing ... hang on.

Shige shuffled through the next handful, quickly spreading them out. These were all shots of himself! He looked closely at them, and realised that all of these shots were taken on the same day! But how ... yes he had left his camera in his bag, but these shots were good! Who had done them?

Sabu-san wandered over to speak to him, and noticed the photos laid out on the table. “These are great! It was definitely a good idea for you to record the process we have gone through, I think it will be something special for the audience to see the preparations.” He reached over and picked up a photo of Shige and Koyama, sitting next to each other. Shige thought he recognised the scene, it looked like their first big scene where they talked about their pasts and realised that they could trust each other with the truth. Kei was smiling up at him, and he had laid his hand on his arm and smiled back; the camera had caught the moment perfectly.

“This one is nice,” Sabu handed it to Shige.

Shige nodded.

“It shows the trust and friendship between you really well. Those are the building blocks to your relationship. Once you are certain you can trust the person you are with, once you are certain that they won't betray you, or hurt you, or mislead you, you trust that they accept you for the person you are. That who you are, right now at that very moment, is enough for them. Then as time goes by, friendship deepens, and love grows. When the other person is hurt, or scared, in pain or in trouble, you feel the depth of their emotion, and want to help them. I think true love is accepting the other person for who they are, and wanting to do the best for them, to ensure that they are happy. Staying by their side, helping them, supporting them, being there for them and seeing them happy. When you find someone who wants those same things for you; that's something precious indeed.”

Shige nodded, and Sabu-san smiled.

“Now, recognising that in real life is a lot harder than on stage. Seeing you have already managed the harder path, you just need to be a little bit more open on stage. Don't be afraid to show those feelings out there. That was part of the reason I kept back the details about your pasts, so we could have that moment just before we started the run. A moment where you saw how much that little bit of extra knowledge could increase the reaction and make you feel it more intensely. It didn't quite work as well as I hoped.”

“Actually, there is something I should probably tell you about that...” Shige said shamefacedly.

“I already guessed that. So, I need you to do something for me Shige. We have four days left for rehearsals, then two days of full dress rehearsals, then we open. When we run through the scenes today, I want to concentrate on three scenes in particular. The first scene is where you talk about your pasts, where you find you can be honest with each other and neither of you shy away.

“The second one will be Koyama's solo in the first act where he works through his rage and frustration about being alienated from all the other vampires, and his hopes and dreams that he has found a kindred spirit in you.

“The third is your solo in the second act, when you are looking for the lost boy and realising that you can accept your werewolf self if it can help save Koyama. What I need you to do Shige, is take all those feelings from your real life and show them on stage. Can you do that? Can you trust us enough to do that?”

Shige nodded. “I will try.”

“Excellent.” Sabu gestured at the photos on the table. “These are truly well done, Shige. They will work very well.” He ran his fingers over the photos that Shige had not taken. “These are also quite well done, but they don't quite have the same depth as yours, possibly because yours are the result of your being part of this entire venture. Still, I am glad that Koyama suggested we ask Kamenashi to come and take these photos of you. He was right; we needed to make sure you were equally represented in the photos, otherwise it would be the Sparkles show alone. It was actually quite amusing watching Koyama explain to him how careful he had to be with the camera and to make sure that nothing happened to it.”

He looked gravely at Shige.

“I could not have asked for a better team for this show, you are all dedicated and professional and committed. The juniors will look to yourself and Koyama of course, and you are not letting them down. The final step I will ask of the two of you is quite simple, but it might be the hardest one for you to take. This show; it's about friendship and trust, but it is also about love. Everyone knows that there is friendship and trust between the two of you, and I think most of them would be sure there is also love. This show will work if the love shown is platonic. But ...this show can soar and be the show it has the potential to be if the love shown between you is romantic and passionate and deep. If you trust me, and show that on stage, Koyama will follow your lead.”

Shige looked down at the photo he held.

“Acting is acting, Shige, but when you have the experience in real life, it can held you portray that emotional experience. I am not saying you can't act something you have not experienced, but in this case, I think you are being careful, almost too careful to act when you are on stage, and it's a bit distancing.

“The audience already knows about your friendship, just like I did when the two of you were cast. I have seen the two of you acting together on stage, and how you are off stage and how you are apart. I know that you are friends, true friends and you care deeply about each other, and that is a rare and precious thing. The beauty of this show and the casting is that your friendship sells the most difficult moment of this show! That moment when a werewolf and a vampire sit together and talk about themselves and fall in love – the audience will accept that step because it is the two of you.

“They already know that KoyaShige exists because they have seen you two working together for years, and it would be inconceivable for you to be in the same space and not be friends. When you add in the character and the script and the music, they help the audience down that path to realising that this is a love story but it is Koyama and yourself which provide the emotional honesty and truth to make it believable. Look at him onstage the way that you do when you are offstage.”

Sabu placed a hand on his shoulder. “Shige, I am not saying this to make you uncomfortable, I am trying to help. I have seen your concerts, and I know you do not do the over the top fan service that a lot of other idols do. I think that may be because you are friends and it may make things uncomfortable, but I have seen instances where you have reached out to Koyama.”

He smiled and continued, “Massu may have insisted I watch your last concert DVD. That moment in the encore? He was startled but did not shy away when he realised it was you hugging him from behind. That's why I am talking to you and not to him about this. Today, I want you to take it a step further. We are going to run through the scene with the first pottery class. I am going to change the blocking for that scene; instead of you standing beside him watching him work the clay on the potters wheel, I want you to sit behind him, and help him shape the clay with your own hands. It does not matter if you both get clay all over you, there will be enough time for a costume change after the scene.

“I want that scene to be a moment where it becomes clear to the audience that even though you have just met, there is no physical reservation or distance between you. Koyama has been watching you for weeks, so the audience knows he accepts you. By sitting there, sharing the space and clay with him, you will show that your character is attracted to Koyama as well.” He checked the time. “We should start in half an hour or so. Please be ready, and think about it.”

Shige nodded, and Sabu left him alone with his thoughts.

The image on the photo – he finally realised. The photo was off them sitting together offstage. In that photo, neither of them was acting.

In rehearsal that day, Sabu changed the blocking, and Shige sat behind Koyama, arms and legs settling around him as together they tried to work the clay into something recognisable. Amid much laughter from the rest of the cast, and Sabu calling out the occasional direction, they finally managed to make it work.

Koyama leant back against Shige at one point and whispered to him, “This is just like the scene in Ghost where Patrick Swayze was telling Demi Moore how much he loved her.”

Shige had only been able to nod, and agree and think how nice Koyama smelt and how good he felt holding him.

**

The last costume fitting went fairly well, although in Koyama's opinion there was a fundamental misunderstanding going on between the title of the show and the propensity of the costume designers, makers and fitters to add both sparkles and fur to every costume that they could get their hands on. As the sparkles and fur had not replaced the usual combination of plaid, sequins, glitter, frills, ruffles, torn jeans, badges, ripped tshirts and leather, but were instead added to them ... some of the costumes were ... interesting to say the least.

Koyama had thought that nothing would ever beat the shock value of his purple tartan sparkly suit with the ruffle skirt down one side – he was wrong. Some poor basta... junior had a version of that for this show ... except the ruffle skirt was a full ruffle train skirt, and the material was a skull pattern with butterflies. And the butterflies were pink while the skulls were green. Sometimes, he did wonder if the designers were having bets among themselves over who could get away with the weirdest combinations.

He did notice though that while both he and Shige had managed to do fairly well in relation to both sparkles and fur, they had not escaped unscathed. Shige got to wear a fur vest and fur edged boots in the first act, while he had a sparkly coat and gloves. The designers however had been sneaky and tricky and as time passed in the show, Shige's costumes acquired sparkles and his acquired fur. So by the finale, he was wearing a fur-lined jacket with a ruff, and Shige had jeans with purple sparkles. He thought the designers may have been aiming for subtlety.

The major surprise for today was the finalising of their costumes for their big solo numbers. His solo was a ballad which turned into a rock song which turned back into a ballad. First he started with a lovely melody about Shige's eyes, and how he enjoyed watching Shige and his eyes and how much he loved Shige, followed by a rock interlude with some wirework, where he got to soar over the stage, singing about how hopeful he was that now that he had met Shige maybe they could be together, and finally ending with a hopeful coda where he proclaimed his love for him.

The designers had originally pictured him singing this in a tuxedo with a cape. And fangs of course. The cape had been very impressive and while he had quite enjoyed swooshing about for a while, the wirework had almost killed him. Literally. Knowing that he was not entirely happy with heights, Shige had quietly stayed behind to watch him rehearse and cheer him on when he started to look like he wanted to beg to be let down. The cape had been very impressive as he swung over the stage, streaming behind him, twirling around his legs, twisting around his wire ... and his neck.

He did not really know what happened next, he remembered feeling the pressure around his neck, and someone yelling his name, and then the feeling that he was falling. He was actually quite glad that he did not clearly remember that bit.

He did remember being loaded into the back of the ambulance, Sabu explaining to the medic (and later the Jimusho) what had happened, and Shige holding his hand telling him to stay still, not move and not to worry and that everything would be ok.

He had been very lucky. X-rays had shown that there had been no lasting damage to his throat, there had been a little bit of bruising but that was all. Still, they had kept him in hospital overnight on a drip for observation, and managed to keep it quiet so nothing had leaked out to the press.

Shige had explained all of that of to him, in the middle of the night, sitting beside his hospital bed. He knew that he could always rely on Shige to know what was going on and to tell him the truth. Sabu-san had been there as well, standing quietly beside Shige, a hand on his shoulder, as Shige slowly repeated that he was ok.

He had made Shige promise to call his Mother, and let her know that he was ok and not to worry and under no circumstances tell her how dangerous that had been, and repeated over and over again how lucky he was to have Shige as his best friend.

At the next rehearsal, the cape had vanished and instead his costume was a pair of jeans with fur cuffs and a plaid sheet with green and gold sequins. Apparently, it had now been further refined with some artful tears on the jeans.

Shige was currently surrounded by three costume assistants and Koyama was not sure why they were having such trouble with it. It looked simple enough, albeit a little flashy. He was wearing black jeans, with sparkly chains and sequined seams. He had a t-shirt that was purple and green stripes. And roller skates. Koyama looked again. He definitely had roller skates.

Finally, the three assistants stepped back, and Koyama raised an eyebrow and gestured at the roller skates.

“Don't ask,” Shige glowered. “They've changed my solo just a bit, and now ... roller skates.”

“Well, Nakagawa did promise no roller skates in the finale I suppose,” Kei mused.

Shige glared at him, and then slipped. Not enough to fall, but enough to cause him to throw his arms around to regain his balance before he grabbed a table.

“Have you spoken to Massu about practicing yet?”

Shige shook his head, and Koyama ran out to find their resident rollerskating expert.

A few hours later, Sabu, Koyama and Massu were sitting side by side in the theatre, watching Shige's solo. Shige's solo was the second act showstopper, a rock song that was about his determination to save Koyama by finding the missing boy, and his determination to do whatever he needed to do, and be whoever he needed to be to make that happen.

So Shige was now rollerskating through the mountains, looking for the lost boy. At the end of the first chorus, Shige turned and as he did so, a nearby junior dressed as a tree stretched out a branch and grabbed at his shirt. The material ripped easily, leaving Shige's left arm bare. Koyama jumped, and Sabu grabbed his arm.

“Don't worry, that's how I've blocked the scene,” Sabu said.

Koyama nodded, a little worried but kept watching as Shige continued to belt out his song, and skate towards the next tree. This time as he passed a rip opened up on his jeans. Throughout the song, as Shige searched harder and became increasingly desperate, the tree disguised juniors ripped increasingly large pieces of material from his costume.

In the audience, Sabu and Massu managed to contain their amusement as Koyama's expression became increasingly intent and focused.

Finally, the music built to a climax as Shige pushed through a final grove of trees, with the result of his shirt being completely ripped off, and on the other side, he found his missing photography pupil. With a triumphant howl, Shige held the final note, and the lights blacked out.

“Well that was effective,” said Massu.

“Thank you Masuda, I am glad you approve,” replied Sabu.

Koyama was stunned, and simply nodded his agreement, slightly disturbed by how intense his reaction to that song had been. Well, maybe not the song. It was a good song and the staging certainly worked, but what Koyama was finding it easier to recall was how hot Shige had looked. His determination and his commitment, coupled with the increasingly revealed chest and arms - was attractive. He knew empirically that Shige was hot, he was an idol after all. This was probably the first time that he had looked at him and realised the truth of that statement due to the way his stomach fluttered when he looked at his skin.

Sabu watched him intently, then said quietly. “Koyama? Hold onto that. Hold onto it, and tomorrow when we open this show, I want you to take that feeling and in the last scene when you see Shige walking towards you, happy that he succeeded and proud of what he had done and so very glad that he had saved you, I want you to take that feeling and show it.”

Koyama nodded.

**

Opening night was exciting and exhilarating and intense, with nerves and last minute corrections and ideas and changes, but at the heart of it, Koyama and Shige were certain and calm and ready.

Sabu had given the cast and crew a motivating and inspirational speech and then advised everyone to do their best. His final words had been for Shige and Koyama, and had been simple although confusing for the rest of the cast. He had simply looked at them, and said, “Keep it true.”

They had.

Beneath the outrageous costumes, the songs that at times had only a peripheral relationship to what was happening on stage, the storyline which could kindly be called over the top – beneath all of that it was a story about two people who needed to find their soulmates. They found each other, and fought to be together, and it worked.

The fact that the two people who found each other were both gorgeous boys who sang, acted and danced well – that did help, but what the audience really responded to was the sincerity. They believed that one day, walking down a street Koyama saw Shige, recognise him for what and who he was and rejoice that finally he had found him. They watched as Koyama walked into that first pottery class, and Shige smiled at him, and then helped him shape a piece of clay into something new and beautiful. They laughed as on stage these two people talked and joked and told each other about who they were and how they felt.

Long conversations, walks, afternoons spent together, songs and dances, crowd scenes and more classes; through all of these things they saw Koyama break through Shige's shell of insecurity and frustration with his lack of control over his change, they saw him get Shige admit his deepest worry: that when he was a werewolf he would do something terrible to someone he knew or loved. They saw Shige listen quietly as Koyama explained that he was not turned voluntarily, and his refusal to drink human blood meant that other vampires treated him as an outcast. Shige had simply asked what his substitute blood tasted like, and laughed at Koyama's response of ‘dead fish eyes’.

They saw the acceptance, and the trust and the friendship and the slow but sure steps that they took towards each other. They saw the possibilities spin out between them, the shared looks, the unseen glances, the touches and the connection.

By the time Massu arrived in full vampire regalia including fangs, Koyama was arrested and Shige accepted his werewolf side to search for the missing boy, the audience was on the edge of their seats hoping that there could be a way for them to be together. As Shige fought his way through, and then finally succeeded, his successful howl was met with cheers of happiness and relief.

When Shige returned the boy to his family, and Koyama was released there was a moment when both of them looked at each other across a crowded stage. As the rest of the cast sang Hoshi wo Mezashite, Shige smiled at Koyama and Koyama sprinted across the stage towards him.

Without any hesitation, Koyama threw his arms around Shige and kissed him. A simple kiss, but most definitely a kiss. A loud boom sounded and sparkly glitter with small chunks of fur rained from the ceiling.

The audience cheered louder, as the cast's singing dropped in volume for a few seconds before returning at full voice. In the wings, Sabu and Massu grinned at each other.

Shige froze, trying to process what this meant, before a little voice in the back of his mind told him to not worry and just enjoy it.

So he did.

Koyama finally pulled back, laughing and smiling, and Shige threw his arms around his waist, squeezing with all his might. Koyama tried to hold him off a bit, just to have enough breath to sing, but Shige was determined and Koyama did not try that hard to get away.

Their final song started, and as the rest of the cast cleared the stage, the opening chords of Anata ga tonari ni iru dake de started, and together they promised to stay by each other's side. As the first chorus ended, Shige and Koyama realised that the rest of the cast was now standing in the aisles of the auditorium, encouraging the audience to sing along.

Shige stretched out his hand, and Koyama laced their fingers together.

When the curtain finally came down, the applause was thunderous.

**

Their dressing room was chaotic, with flowers and visitors and congratulations, but finally, they had a moment alone. The adrenaline from the show was finally wearing off, and they could see what they had achieved. The show was not perfect, opening night's never were, and Sabu had left everyone a list of notes, but they had done well. Everyone agreed that they were making the show work.

The silence between them was as comfortable as always, but Koyama knew that Shige wanted to ask him. When he could not bear the waiting any longer, he finally demanded, “Just ask me already!”

“Why did you kiss me?” Shige's question was blunt and to the point, but Koyama's answer was even shorter.

“That's how I truly feel.”

Shige stared at him, and saw the uncertainty creeping into Koyama's eyes, the sudden worry that maybe he had ruined something.

Shige held out his hand and waited.

Koyama took a deep breath, then walked towards him and took Shige's hand. This time Shige interlaced their fingers to tug him closer. The kiss that happened after that was not simple at all, but just like their relationship had many layers and strengths, this kiss was a promise that whatever happened how they truly felt was most important. This time, however, there were no Sparkles. Or Fur. Although in the years to come, neither Shige nor Koyama would ever confirm if they had private pet names for each other.


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **
> 
> Omake – because this was the inspiration for this attempt at cracky fluff but I could not get it to work in the fic.

Two weeks into the run ... a little cafe not far from the theatre.

The twelve year old girl squealed happily as Massu snapped his teeth at her, then flashed a sweet smile. She grinned, her ponytail bouncing then bowed in thanks and ran back to her mother who was waiting at the door.

“I cannot believe that you are playing an evil vampire leader, and now even more fans love you. You smile to much to be the vampire leader!” Shige was outraged and puzzled.

Massu looked as innocent as he possibly could. “I'm not evil, per se, it's just that someone needed to put Koyama in danger and it ended up being me. I could have been worse, I could have ordered all the vampires to drain him dry before they gave him to the police ... and then it would not have mattered if you found the boy or not.”

Shige looked at him with a stunned expression, and his jaw moved as he searched for the words to begin telling him exactly how outrageously wrong that thought was.

Koyama slid into the conversational breach, knowing that Massu was taking the opportunity to tease Shige even if Shige had not quite caught on yet. “I think Massu makes a cute vampire. Just imagine, he can smile at his victims and they never think such a cute smile would harbour such terror. Then he swoops in ... and they like it.”

Koyama as always saw through to the heart of the matter, mainly how Massu would lull his victims into a false sense of security before dispatching them.

“I suppose that's true,” Shige mused, then mimed a victim's terrified reaction to seeing Massu's true nature. Koyama pretended to be a vampire stalking him across the table before burying his face in Shige's neck and pretending to bite him. Between the bites there may have been a few hurried kisses.

When their laughter finally died down, Massu turned serious for a moment. “I've been meaning to ask this for a few days. Did they tell you where the play came from?”

“Yes, Nakagawa explained at great length in our first meeting. It's a pretty obvious Twilight rip off with a few obvious plot dues ex machina moments to keep things moving.”

Massu snorted. “Well that's their cover story. Remember when Tsubasa came to see the show a few days ago? He told me what the original plan was.”

“Original plan?” asked Shige.

“There is a British musical play called Wolfboy that was recently staged. Stephen Fry saw it and thought it was fantastic. It's set in an asylum, and has two male lead actors. One of the characters thought he was a werewolf, while the other tried to commit suicide. Tsubasa really wanted to be involved in the Japanese stage version, and Johnny did buy the rights, but then they … did not go ahead.”

Shige suddenly found the tabletop to be very interesting.

“Are you saying there is a musical called Wolfboy?” Koyama asked.

Massu nodded. “Yes. Apparently the entire play is set in the asylum and over the course of the show, the two male leads work through issues about sexuality, abuse, neglect and loneliness.”

“And it's a musical?”

“I haven't heard any of the music, but apparently yes it is a musical and yes it is dark, and yes it does have two male lead actors who ...” he held up a hand to preempt the next question, “yes they do get it on. On stage. The two of them. Together.”

Shige and Koyama very carefully did not look at each other, while Massu clapped them both on the shoulder. “Not to worry! I am sure Sabu has never heard of it, and there is no reason to think that he would want to do anything similar at this stage, right? And lets face it, a Johnny's show is never going to be that dark, when we have juniors and shiny happy songs to sing.”

“Yeah, cos no one ever died in Dream Boys,” muttered Koyama.

“Actually, I think it was being staged in London in the middle of the year. Wasn't that when you were there?” Massu asked Shige.

Shige nodded.

Massu stared at him. “You saw it.”

Shige bit his lip.

Massu bounced in his seat. “You did! You saw it! Tsubasa will be so jealous, he has only seen clips on Youtube!”

Shige bit his lip harder, then said, “Johnny would never stage it. It's too raw and intense, and quite honestly, I didn't understand enough of the English to really follow everything, but it was ... too much. We would never be allowed to do it.”

“Johnny told Tsubasa that it was too confronting, but maybe later on it could be staged.” Massu sighed. “Still, it would have been an amazing acting opportunity, if Johnny would do it. Maybe Sabu could work some of the themes into this show for the next run.”

Shige shook his head. “If he tried, I would ask Nakagawa to replace me in the show.”

Koyama and Massu stared at him in stunned disbelief, and Shige shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he explained. “I am the werewolf in this stage show. Which means that Koyama would be playing a suicidal boy who is incredibly lonely and messed up. I … I could not act opposite that.”

Koyama smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Shige. “It would just be acting.”

“It would be too difficult. Seminar was hard enough. I could not watch you try to do that to yourself for days on end.”

Koyama tightened his grip, remembering how he had felt seated in the audience when Shige's character tried to kill himself. To watch his lover in despair, day after day and not be able to comfort him or help him, to see him think he was so alone that the best possible course of action was to take his own life. Shige flinched as Koyama's fingers bit deeply into his arm.

“No.” Koyama said, his grip painfully tight on Shige's arm. “No, we would not do that.”

Shige quickly caressed his cheek. “Good. It's not something we need to worry about.”

Under the cover of Massu turning to wave at a waitress and asking for their bill, Koyama stole a kiss from Shige, just to reassure and promise that they would never be put into that position. Maybe Wolfboy would make it to Japan one day, but it would not be with Koyama or Shige in the lead roles.


End file.
